The field of this invention relates to handles for bottles and more particularly to a new and novel design for a handle for a baby bottle to facilitate the use of the baby bottle by the infant.
The normal type of baby bottle is basically cylindrical in construction and includes a cap through which a rubber nipple has been passed. The basically cylindrical shape of the baby bottle has been found to be difficult to grasp by a newborn infant. The bottle may frequently slide from the infant's hands as the infant's hands are just not large enough to extend around the bottle and establish a firm grip.
Baby bottles generally are constructed with a body having a tubular configuration of a diameter much too large for effective gripping by the small hands of a baby who will use the bottle for feeding. Usually, such bottles are manipulated by the baby grasping the bottle between the baby's hands, but each hand alone is not large enough to establish a firm grip on the bottle. As a result, the bottle often will elude the baby's grip and the baby will become discouraged from holding the bottle at an appropriate position for feeding. The result is that the infant keeps dropping the bottle and normally cannot readily find the bottle himself which then requires that an adult pick up the bottle and replace the bottle in position for the infant.
It would be desirable to design some form of a handle means which would greatly facilitate the holding of the baby bottle by the infant. One possibility would be to form the handles on the bottles at manufacture, however the desired lightweightness of baby bottles has prevented success in doing this because the additional handle formation adds too much weight. Various designs have tried to add handles to bottles but with little success. The need for strength and flexibility combined with a need for low cost and dependability have prevented anyone from successfully designing detachable handles for baby bottles.
The novel, nonobvious invention of this disclosure provides handle means, both detachable and reusable that fits all bottles on the current market and solves the problems encountered by previous designs. The unique device of this invention utilizes the pre-cut slots already on the bottles for viewing contents so that the handles need nothing additional for attachment to the bottle. Although the bottles on the market have various styles of pre-cut slots, this invention will fit them all.